Powerslut Girls
by Rave 0117
Summary: read title.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bloscum,Boobbles,and c-cups,were just care free sluts that one day had sex with a radioactive man whore that cummed all over there face and gave them radioactive aids. And without any reason at all it gave them super powers(...um ok) So now when they aren't selling themselves on the street they save the world.

So one day they were making out with a random guy in a dark alley when a two headed monster came out and ate the dude. Then the powerslut girls said "hey we were using that, oh well we can use this giant monster now!"

So they started having sex with the giant two HEADED monster "ha ha" said the monster that tickles.

And they all had a giant orgy

What will the powerslut girls do next time...probably have sex with something but tune in anyways and find out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Well blosscum was sitting in her room giving a random guy a blow job when suddenly a monster attacked the cit  
Well since she was already into it she finished the bj and then went to attack the monster.'

When she got there she said very groggy "ahhhhhhh holy S# man that's a monster i ain't about to attack nothin like big no i ain't(by now by the use of the not a word ain't you can tell blosscum is black!) and i knows that i ain't gonna fu#! go to no free clinic for nothing i don't care if i do have genital herpes.

Well while blosscum was complaining boobles was standing in an alley or should i say kneeling taking it in the a# from some guy and waving her giant boobs in the wind while the guy plowed her.'

well c-cups was being a good little girl while the others were being bad. Then she got bored and went to a strip club and then the monster killed 4000 people and destroyed 4 large buildings and 100 smaller ones just cause the powerslut girls can't break away from having sex.

(In dramatic cartoon announcer voice)  
What will happen next? Does blosscum have herpes...well probably so watch out for her. Will boobles ever learn anal is not the answer and will c-cups have sex with a stripper...YES!! well tune in next time and find out what will happen:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the powerslut girls woke up boobles said "Well today is Friday that means me and blosscum have to go and have sex with a random stranger."  
Then c-cups said well that's just like every day so friday's no different

Then just as they were about to go and start having random butt sex with a stranger a bank was being robbed nearby...but boobles and blosscum found a homeless guy in a liquor store... SO they had hot sweaty butt sex right on the counter and then the clerk said "hey can i join". So of course with boobles natural crave for more than one guy at a time plowing her she said "oh Yes, YES YES YES YES YES YES oh...huh oh yeah you can join".

Then after they walked across the street where the bank was being robbed and found a couple of people that had been shot.  
So blosscum said "holy S# motherF# #! What the hell happened are you ok" Then the civilian said oh yeah i'm fine i was just F# SHOT IN MY LEG AND FACE WHILE YOU TWO WERE HAVING CRAZY SWEATY BUTT SEX WITH A HOMELESS GUY AND A LIQUOR STORE CLERK!! Then boobles said "Wow my ass hurts"  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHH Screamed the man that had been shot!

But then boobles being the slut she is said fine you can F# us.

So they had hot sweaty bloody sex on the pavement in front of everyone. Then as they were in the middle of it blosscum said "where the F# is C-cups?

So as boobles and Blosscum were having blood sex c-cups was HAVING SEX WITH A STRIPPER...see i told you it was gonna happen.

Ok so they have had sex like 9 times today what will their fates hold for them tomorrow. Herpes? Probably! But tune in next time and find out!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the clinic

One day boobles woke up and her cooch was really itchy so she decided to go the free clinic to get a blood test.  
She went there to get a test to see if she had contracted the aids or herpes or HIV or the dreaded hepititous B(hmmm...hint hint)

Well she got there and just as she was checking in she saw that the person behind the counter was a guy so she F#& him. Then after they had hot sweaty clinic sex she went in and saw the doctor. So the doctor said we need a blood sample so she squatted and pissed period blood into the cup and said here you go. Then disgusted and confused said WHAT THE FUCK I MEANT FROM YOUR ARM!!

Oh well i thought since it was a test for my cooch i could use blood from it for better results.  
NO YOU f& WHORE!! now we need a new cup.  
So when the doctor went to get a new cup he came back and found boobles having hot sweaty butt sex with the intern.

Then the doctor got a blood sample and while they were waiting for the results she gave the doctor a blow job.

Then the results came back and said she had Giant mutant CRABS!! so then the guy at the counter and the intern and the doctor all threw up then went home and washed themselves with steel wool. Even though it didn't help at all it only angered the crabs so then the crabs ate off the mens penises so now they have giant bloody vaginas.

Tune in next time to see what blosscum and c-cups have been doing this whole time...If you thought having sex you were right but tune in anyway just cause you know you want to !!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 blosscum's rash!!

That's right we were all thinking it i mean she's a whore she's gonna get something! Well it finally happened now you want to know how don't you? DON'T YOU?!  
Well blosscum was taking out her trash when the trash guy came by to pick it up. Then just as he was reaching for the garbage from blosscum he was lunged onto by blosscum and she started RAPEING him!

But he was a lonely garbage man so he liked it. So after they had sweaty hot garbage sex(That's right Garbage sex it's beautiful got a problem with it?). Blosscum stood up and the garbage man stood up she thanked him for having sex with her.BY HAVING MORE SEX!!

Then blosscum went inside and went to go to the bathroom when she noticed a rash by her bajango. She thought ok i either got a rugburn from that hungarian guy or i just got a rash from that filthy garbage guy. she thought about it and using her extremely developed problem solving skills she deduced that she had rugburn.

So she did nothing about it until c-cups finally said " OH MY FU#& GOD YOUR WHOLE BODY IS COVERED IN A GIANT RASH!!  
Then she told c-cups no it's a rugburn  
Then c-cups said are you F# retarted?! Of course it's a rash go to the clinic.

Ok said blosscum irritated i'll go to the damn clinic! So she went to the clinic and found out she had a bad rash caused from irritated crabs, syphilis, and herpes.

So then on the way out of the clinic she decided to take the bus and guess what...that's right she had sex with the bus driver and in front of a bunch of children. As they banged each other the parents yelled "What the fu there are children here"

Then blosscum said "Well they gotta learn somewhere".

Well that's it for now but there will be more so tune in next time cause you need to get your fix of perverted childrens catoon porn somewhere.

and my poll is now open go vote now!! it is posteed in my permanent part of my profile vote now!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

c-cups was sitting in her room in the middle of the night reading a book when all of a sudden she heard a small rock hit her window. She crawled over to her window and saw that it was a skinny white figure and it climbed up a ladder and as soon as it reached the window it said in a very high voice "HE-HE" she went closer and then as she walked towards her window she heard "Shamo-na" She yelled oh my god michael jackson!!

Oh yeah little girl it's me Michael Jackson hoo hoo! Well what are you doing here  
He Looked at her and said I've come to "beat it" and "drill her".

Ok then said c-cups you wanna do me.  
He said sure but right before they started having sex all of a sudden michael screamed and said ahhhhhh where's the penis?!

Well i don't have a penis i'm a girl. and then in a very high michael jackson sing songy voice he sang "oh no" and then jumped out the window

Then c-cups laid down to go to sleep and said (sigh) i'm never gonna get some.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Well today is Tuesday said blosscum. Yes it is said boobles.

I think we should try and have some fun today...without having sex!

OMG LOL said boobles(as you can probably tell she has been texting a lot). How is it possible to have fun without sex?

mmmmmmmmm...I don't know lets try and find some stuff to do that doesn't require sex.

(sigh) ok sighed boobles i guess we can try.

So boobles and blosscum were walking around trying to find something to do when they see a swimming pool

Cool said blosscum we don't have to have sex to have fun there!

OK fine lets go swimming.

So then boobles and blosscum got on their bathing suits took the pre shower to get into the pool then they started walking towards the pool.

Then as they were walking they saw a guy walking towards them with a few of his friends talking about the snack bar.

So as he grew closer they heard him say hey man i'm gonna get a soda and a bag of pretzels.

So then boobles lashes out and rips off the guys pants and starts F&# the SH& out of him and blosscum is all like HEY let me have some.

So what have we learned today kids? We learned that you can't have fun without lashing out and raping/ Having sex with somoene. I say rape slash having sex with someone cause you canape the willing.


End file.
